Healing a Demon
by Way of the Sheikah
Summary: Lelouch has lost everything. His mother, Suzaku, Shirley, C.C., and now Nunnally. But there is one person he still has. One redheaded angel that has returned to his side. A woman who wants nothing more than to heal the pain in his heart, even if fate allows them only one night. Alternate take on Turn 19, spiritual sequel to "To Love a Demon." Rating is for a reason.


**WARNING: This one-shot is rated M for a reason. It does contain a lemon, albeit as tasteful as I can make it. Reader discretion is advised. Turn back now if you are underage. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code Geass, its characters, plot, or anything else related to it. Code Geass belongs to Sunrise, Bandai, and Clamp.**

* * *

**-Healing a Demon-**

Kallen Kozuki gently landed her newly-acquired Guren S.E.I.T.E.N_._ in the knightmare hanger. She was relieved to finally be back home inside the _Ikaruga,_ and out of that cursed glass cage she had been kept prisoner in for what felt like ages.

Unfortunately, she couldn't get the horror of what had just happened out of her mind.

The Red Lotus' entire body was still shaking from the battle; the adrenaline high coursing through her system starting to wear off. Her hands gripped the controls tightly as she tried to steady her breathing.

_All those people_, she thought, the blinding light from the explosion that took out half of the Tokyo Settlement (and millions of innocent lives) still in her mind's eye.

_He killed them all...that __**bastard!**__ He killed them all!_

True, Suzaku may have launched the F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead from his Lancelot Conquesta, but deep down she felt partly responsible as well.

She was the one that pushed Suzaku to the very edge; to the point where his only hope of survival was a weapon she knew he would normally never even consider using.

Suzaku Kurrugui was no saint. He was arrogant, naive, idealistic, and rigid to a fault in his beliefs. And yet, he still retained some semblance of kindness...or at least so she thought.

_What kind of monster is desperate enough to eradicate part of an entire city to win!?_

If she ever saw him again, she'd kill him without hesitation. The blood of thousands of innocent Japanese and Britannians alike was now on his hands. Even _he_ looked like an angel compared to that hypocritical piece of sh-

_**"Kallen? Hey, Kallen! Are you okay?"**_

The redhead perked up when her radio crackled to life. It felt like ages since she'd heard that voice. She pressed a button and a familiar face popped up.

"I'm here, Oghi," she said with a faint smile.

_**"Kallen! Thank god you're all right,"**_ he sighed with relief, eyes shining with joy. _**"You have no idea how good it is to hear from you again. Are you hurt? Did they do anything to you?"**_

"No, I'm fine...really. And I've missed you too, Oghi. I've missed you all," she replied, tears in her eyes. _Lelouch kept his promise. He came for me! I'm finally home!_

_**"We can catch up later, but first, have you heard from Zero lately? He hasn't been seen since he returned here with the Shinkiro. We've tried hailing him a few times, but he's not responding."**_

"No," she said as she tried to remember. "At least, he hasn't contacted me since the fight with the Lancelot. Why, what's wrong?"

_**"Dammit,"**_ Oghi muttered, shaking his head. _**"We could really use him right now. The Britannians contacted us a few moments ago. They want to negotiate terms for a treaty."**_

"Wait...what!?" Kallen exclaimed. "But it's Britannia! You know how they lie! Why would you even consider-"

_**"Look, I don't like it anymore than you do, but if it means getting back control of Japan, then why not at least hear them out? I'm not sure if it's what Zero wants, but myself, Tohdoh, and Xingke have all agreed to host a representative tomorrow morning. Until then, both sides have agreed to a cease-fire. That should give us some time to recover before we make our next move."**_

"But what about the UFN? Shouldn't we consult them about this?"

_**"We will, but only after meeting with the Britannians. For now, we should just concentrate on treating the injured and burying our dead. At least, that's what Prince Schneizel said we should do. He say it's what the Viceroy would have wanted."**_

Kallen's heart stopped at the mention of the word 'Viceroy.'

"Oghi...I need to ask you something too," Kallen said, her voice trembling. "Did...does that mean Nunnally didn't make it?"

He looked at her for a moment before averting his gaze, shaking his head. _**"I'm sorry, Kallen..."**_

She put a hand to her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. Of all the innocent, kind-hearted people who deserved to live through this war, she did more than anyone else.

She owed Nunnally a debt of gratitude, one she could never repay. The only reason why she hadn't been beaten, drugged, or...violated...in any way was because of the Viceroy's demand that she be kept comfortable and safe.

Fear suddenly overtook her senses as she thought about the state of mind Zero...no, **Lelouch**, must be in.

_He looked dead inside, eyes without light. Defeated...with a syringe full of Refrain ready to be injected into his arm... _

She forced that terrible moment from Shinjuku out of her mind. "Oghi, quick! Where's the last place people saw Zero go?"

_**"Huh?"**_Oghi asked. **"**_**Uhh...well, the elevator. Rolo was with him, so he might be in his quarters. There's a rumor he may have been wounded..."**_

Kallen didn't even let him finish before she pulled the cockpit release lever and sprinted off for the elevator.

* * *

"Don't you get it? I hate you**! I DESPISE YOU!** I've been trying to kill you but I just keep missing the chance!"

"Big...big brother?"

_**"**_Now...**GET OUT!** I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR MISERABLE FACE AGAIN!" Lelouch screamed at the top of his lungs. At that...that _**fake**_ who'd dare try to replace Nunnally.

He watched as Rolo Lamperouge stood up from the couch and walked out of Zero's room, stunned. Lelouch didn't feel an ounce of remorse as he watched the assassin leave, the door softly closing behind him.

Would Rolo become a liability? Would he come back to kill him now that he knew the whole 'brother' thing was nothing more than a charade?

For one of the rare moments in his life, Lelouch just didn't give a fuck. Anything would be better than how...hollow he felt right now.

All he had at his disposal now was rage. Rage at Britannia, rage at Rolo...and most of all, rage at Suzaku. The one who took her from him!

_I knew it was a bad idea asking him to protect Nunnally! No...cold and calculating, that's the prescription! No more attachments! I can't afford to care anymore!_

"Master?" C.C. asked him, tentatively crawling out of her hiding spot in the closet. She never liked it when he yelled at people. "Master, are you okay?"

Lelouch took a deep breath before he stared back at C.C. with softer eyes, though it was forced for her sake.

He missed the snarky, wise-ass witch he was used to dealing with. She could be a real bitch sometimes, but at least she was always honest, whether he liked it or not. But now she had no memories of that life, only the ones of the slave girl - the person she was before she became a Code-bearer and gave him the cursed power of Geass.

Lelouch managed a smile, though it never met his eyes. "I'll be fine, C.C. I just...need some time alone."

Before C.C. could respond, someone knocked on the door.

"I said to _**leave me alone**_**,** you bastard!" he roared, drawing a pistol out of the holster hidden in his costume.

_"Zero?" _

The revolutionary's heart nearly stopped. He knew that voice, and mentally kicked himself for forgetting all about her in the chaotic battle over Tokyo.

_"Zero? It's me. Please, can I come in? I need to talk to you."_

Part of him didn't want her of all people to see him like this, but the hollow part of him could care less. After all, the main reason he started this accursed rebellion in the first place was gone from the world now.

Wordlessly, he holstered the pistol before he went to the door and released the electronic lock.

Aside from the dark rings under her eyes, she hadn't changed at all since she was captured several weeks ago. However, her uniform was different. It was skin-tight and left little to the imagination, but Rakshata guaranteed that it was top-of-the-line for advanced knightmares and allowed their devicers to operate them at their maximum potential.

...That, or the Indian woman simply had some sort of bizarre, perverted fetish. He never could figure the woman out.

He must have zoned out, because the next thing he knew, a soft hand had cupped his cheek and raised his eyes to meet her own.

"Hey there," she said softly with a faint smile.

He always thought she had gorgeous, enrapturing eyes. They were ocean-blue, reminding him of the times he'd play in the Aries Villa with his siblings back in Pendragon. Sometimes he'd stare up at the blue sky and get lost in how expansive it was. He'd count the clouds and rest his head against one of the trees, resting his eyes as he enjoyed the peace of the Villa.

Memories of the Villa inevitably brought memories of Nunnally, and the pain returned.

"Can I come in?" she asked, still holding his cheek.

She saw a moment's hesitation behind the vacant stare of those enchanting, violet orbs of his, but he stepped aside regardless. She heard the door lock behind her as she took in the current state of his quarters.

The first thing she noticed was how messy it was, as if a typhoon had blown through. Parts of his uniform had been thrown about the room, though his Zero mask was immaculate in its place on the coffee table.

She then noticed a familiar green-haired witch...and how scantily clad she was...

"Oh hello there!" the woman who looked identical to C.C. greeted. "Are you Master's mistress by chance?"

"Wha...what!?" she exclaimed, her cheeks going red.

The C.C. look-alike giggled. "You have red hair, do you not? No wonder Master is so taken with you. I wouldn't mind serving you as well if you're going to stay with him."

Kallen sputtered, cheeks even redder. "W-w-WHAT THE HELL!?" She turned on Lelouch, jabbing a finger harshly into his chest. "I don't know what kind of demented sex game you two have going on here, but if you think I'll join in on some fucked-up role-play-"

"-it's not a game," Lelouch replied, his face now showing just how exhausted he truly was. "Something happened to C.C. while you were gone. She's lost her memories of the past."

Kallen stopped in her tracks, her mouth hanging open for a moment as she considered what she was told. She spun around to see C.C., hiding behind the couch.

"Did...did I do something wrong, Master?" C.C. asked shakily, her eyes watering with tears.

"No C.C., you didn't do anything," Lelouch cooed, walking over and helping her to her feet. "It was just a misunderstanding."

"Y-yeah," Kallen added, trying her best to adopt a fake smile. "Sorry C.C., I thought Lelouch had done something he shouldn't have, that's all."

"You mean cheat on you, Mistress?" C.C. asked innocently. Both teens felt their cheeks grow hot. "Oh no, Master would never do such a thing, Mistress! He's so kind and generous to me. He even talks about you sometimes and how much he misses you."

"C.C..." Lelouch muttered while Kallen's eyes widened.

"No, it's fine Master. I know you two need to catch up," C.C. smiled. "I'll go back to the room across the hall. You did say it was mine, right?"

"Yeah...that's right. But you don't have to-"

"I'll be right across the hall if you or Mistress need anything, Master," C.C. said before giving Lelouch a hug. Kallen wasn't sure how to handle what she was seeing until the former witch also gave her a hug. But it was what she whispered into her ear that shocked her the most before she disappeared out the door.

_"He's in pain right now, Mistress. I've never seen him hurt so badly. Everything I've tried to do has failed. Please help him, will you? I think you're the only one who can."_

* * *

"So that's it, then? She lost her memories after you attacked a group full of Geass users?"

"Not exactly," Lelouch explained as he poured the two of them some Britannian red wine. How he got wine of all things, she had no idea. Normally, she wasn't much of a drinker, but Kallen took her glass anyway as Lelouch sat down next to her on the couch. "The attack itself wasn't the issue, it was what happened afterwards."

"What do you mean?" Kallen asked. For the past few minutes Lelouch had filled her in on what she missed while she was gone. That is, the basics at least. She had heard about the formation of the U.F.N. from Nunnally while she was still captive, but she didn't know exactly how their victory in the Chinese Federation had led them to that point.

She knew there was far more that Lelouch wasn't telling her...and she was sick of how closed-off he was being. _Damn him and his secrets...it's like talking to myself! You'd think after being one of the only ones who knows he's Zero, he'd open up to me a little!_

Lelouch took a sip of wine before he set his glass down on the coffee table, staring ahead as if he were seeing his memories played out on a stage. He took a deep breath before he spoke. "Before I go on any further, there's something you should know."

"What are you talking about?" Kallen asked. Something about his tone of voice awoke a part of her that dreaded to hear what he had to say next.

"It's not an easy thing to say," Lelouch started, afraid to look at her. "It's...well it's about the Student Council."

"What's wrong? Are they okay?" she asked, though by the haunted look in Lelouch's purple eyes, she could tell something awful had happened. "Is it about the F.L.E.I.J.A.?"

"No! No, they're fine," Lelouch assured her. "Rivalz called me, Millie is with him. He said that the blast radius barely missed the campus. They're safe."

"That's a relief," Kallen sighed. "Then why are you being so apprehensive if they're okay?"

Lelouch's eyes flickered a bit as he looked down at the floor, his hands turning into tight fists on his knees. Hesitantly, Kallen placed a hand over his. "Lelouch?"

"I...I killed her..."

"Killed who?" Kallen asked, though her pulse was quickening. "Who did you kill?"

"...Shirley."

"_What?!"_

Lelouch closed his eyes, his whole body shaking as the image of Shirley lying in a pool of her own blood came to the forefront of his mind.

_"No matter how many times I'm reborn, Lulu. I'll always still...love..."_

"She was shot. I...I didn't pull the trigger, but it doesn't matter, I might as well have. I still got her killed..."

He half-expected Kallen to freak out, call him a murderer and walk out the door. God knows it's what he deserved. He was a demon-no, a monster. A monster who only brought death to those who got too close to him.

What happened next surprised even him. He felt a pair of hands lifting his face up until he was staring directly into the eyes of a fiery, redheaded angel. They weren't full of malice or disgust like he expected. No, they were wet with tears.

"Lelouch, please. Tell me what happened. All of it," she asked softly.

And so he told her everything, starting with the incident with Mao and how Lelouch erased her memory to make her forget the pain. He told her about Jeremiah and his Geass Canceller; how it caused her memories of that time with Mao to resurface. He then told her about Rolo...and how he shot Shirley, all because she said she knew he was Zero and that she wanted to help him.

Kallen held his hand the entire time, only gripping it tighter as he told her more.

When he finished, she let go of him and stared at the floor, absorbing it all.

"So she's really gone..." she said in between sobs. Part of her wanted to find Rolo right now and end his miserable existence, but Lelouch needed her more right now. She was surprised when Lelouch stood up, his back to her as he walked toward the wall.

"Yes, and in retaliation for all they'd done, I asked Jeremiah to lead me to the Geass Order's headquarters. Those are the Geass users I told you about earlier. We destroyed everything there and killed everyone we found. Even children..."

"You killed children!?"

"They weren't what they appeared to be, Kallen," Lelouch said, turning back to face her. "The Order had twisted their minds, gave them Geass at a young age and turned them into assassins. Killing them was a mercy. Believe me, I didn't want to give the order, but there was no other way. The world is better off without Geass."

"Lelouch..."

He turned around, facing the wall until all of a sudden he punched it, howling with rage.

"WHY!?" he yelled, punching the wall again. "Why is it everyone who gets close to me ends up dying!?" He stopped punching the wall and slid down it, landing on his knees and sobbing. "C.C., Shirley, Euphie...and now Nunnally. They're all dead because of me!"

He continued sobbing until he heard someone crouch behind him. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders, pulling him close into something soft and warm.

"You still have me," he heard Kallen say in his ear. "And I'm not going anywhere, Lelouch."

"You say that now..." he said, still staring down at the floor, tears in his eyes, "but they all end up leaving me in the end. Just like Mother..."

"Your mother?"

Lelouch rubbed his eyes and turned around to face Kallen. "Kallen, there's something else you should know. Lamperouge isn't my real last name. It was my mother's maiden name."

"Then what is it?"

Lelouch looked away in shame. "I am-or was, that is...the eleventh heir to the throne of the Britannian Empire. Lelouch vi Britannia."

"You're a prince?!" she exclaimed. _C.C. told me Lelouch and Nunnally were somehow connected to the royal family, and I know that Nunnally was appointed viceroy. I thought it was only a way for the Britannians to try and keep Lelouch in check. But this..._

"I'm not anymore!" he yelled, grabbing her shoulders in desperation, malice in his eyes. "I gave up my claim to the throne when my bastard of a father refused to do anything to find the people who killed my mother! The people who killed her and left Nunnally blind and crippled! Instead we were sent to Japan to be used as bargaining chips! Tossed aside like garbage!"

"So that's why you're so intent on destroying Britannia," she muttered to herself before focusing on Lelouch again. "Then why fight with us? Why create Zero and the Black Knights? Did you use us all for your petty revenge?!"

"No!" Lelouch yelled, tightening his grip on her shoulders. "At first I needed an army to fight Britannia with. Your rebel group was the best way to do that, especially after Shinjuku. Not to mention our goals were similar. Why does it matter? As I said before, so long as Japan is freed, why argue with how it's done?"

"It matters to me, Lelouch!" Kallen yelled, breaking free from his grip. "It matters because the Black Knights represents my very reason to fight! We trusted you!" She jabbed a finger in his chest. "How can we fight with you if you don't tell us what you're really after?"

"I can't, Kallen!" Lelouch yelled. "If the Black Knights knew I was Britannian, let alone a prince, they would turn on Zero without a second thought! I represent everything they're fighting against! They'd kill me, or even hand me over to Britannia! They'd hate me!"

"I don't hate you!" she screamed, tears in her eyes.

Lelouch sat there, stunned as Kallen realized what she said. She hugged herself, looking away from his piercing gaze. "I mean...if I don't hate you, how can they?" she mumbled.

"Kallen, how can you say you don't hate me?" Lelouch asked, calming down. "I caused Shirley and Euphie's deaths. I started this entire war based on lies. I got you captured. I deceived you all-"

"Only because you made mistakes!" she yelled. "And getting captured was my own damn fault. I was the one who didn't wait for your orders. You may try to make everything that's happened seem like because you're a nefarious person or something, but that's a lie too!"

"How do you know?" he asked. "I could be lying to you right now so you can comfort me."

"Bullshit," she growled. "If you wanted to do that you would have done it a while ago when we first met. Besides, Nunnally spoke about you often enough to give me an idea of when you're lying and when you're not."

"She...she spoke to you?" Lelouch asked, his face lighting up slightly before he remembered what had happened only hours ago.

"She did," Kallen said. "She told me lots of stories about you from when you were kids and while you were at Ashford. You were her whole world, Lelouch. She told me all she wanted more than anything was to be with you again. She missed you..."

Lelouch started shaking again, the tears starting to freely fall.

"Nun...Nunnally..."

Kallen pulled him close, holding him tightly against her while he finally let out all the grief that he'd been storing up inside him. For what felt like ages he cried on her shoulder, screaming his heart out.

She didn't move, only tightened her hold on him as she released her own tears, all the while cursing whatever fate had caused the world to be as cruel as it was. She knew exactly how it felt to lose a sibling to Britannia. _Naoto... _

After some time she gently led both of them to the couch. They stayed there in silence for a bit, holding each other before Kallen started to rise.

"I should really get out of this suit, it's getting uncomfortable. I'll be back later, okay?"

Lelouch merely stared at his empty wine glass as Kallen stood up. She didn't exactly feel like leaving him at the moment, but she was dying to get out of her flight suit and into some normal clothes. But just as she went to the door, she heard him speak again.

"Wait. Don't go."

She paused, turning back around. He was now looking pleadingly at her. She'd never seen him like this before. Not even in Shinjuku.

"What?"

"Please don't go. I'd...I'd like it if you stayed with me for awhile. I mean, only if you wanted to..."

Kallen was speechless for a moment before she smiled. He sounded like a small child. It was kind of cute.

"Sure. Let me just ask C.C. to get some clothes from my room."

* * *

They both sat on the couch, awkwardly staring away from each other, though he couldn't help his gaze as it occasionally wandered over to her lithe, gorgeous form. She was dressed as she was when they were working together on the _Ikaruga _all those months ago: a spaghetti-strap, yellow tank top that hung loose on her shoulders with a pair of black shorts.

She hugged her knees to her chest, eyes staring at nothing as she was deep in thought. He wanted to break the silence, but he didn't know what to say. He had confessed some of his worst sins to her, and yet she was still here. The lies, the people he'd killed. The real reason why Princess Euphemia turned into the "Massacre Princess," all of it. Everything that had happened since he first got his Geass power in the Shinjuku ghetto.

In return, she filled him in on what Oghi told her about the negotiations with Britannia. He decided to leave it alone, for now. He'd deal with it in the morning.

Lelouch's heart only beat faster the more he gazed upon this redheaded angel that God had decided to send his way. Her next words brought his attention back to reality.

"Lelouch, there's something that's been bothering me for a long time," Kallen started, still gazing at the floor. "Do you remember a few months ago, when I found you with that syringe full of Refrain?"

"How could I forget," Lelouch muttered, scrunching up his fists in shame. "It was probably the lowest point I've ever been in my entire life. I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

"It's okay. I'm sorry I slapped you so hard," Kallen said with a slight smile.

"No, I needed that," Lelouch chuckled mirthlessly. "I wasn't in my right frame of mind."

"I know," Kallen continued, "But there was something you said to me that's been stuck in my mind ever since. You once asked me to comfort you, saying that it was something that a woman like me could do."

Lelouch stayed silent, staring more intently at the floor. He was surprised when she crawled over to him, gently turning his face to hers.

"Ever since then Lelouch, I've been wondering. Just what do I mean to you? I know you weren't in your right mind at the time, but you could have asked any common prostitute for sex. I mean, if that was what you were really implying. Why would you ask me?"

"Kallen, I—"

She cut him off. "Let me finish. I know you aren't that type of guy. You have morals, even if you try to hide it. It just got me thinking. And then, when I was captured, what you said before I lost contact with you…"

"I know," Lelouch whispered. He placed one of his hands over hers. "I'm sorry I didn't come for you sooner."

"It's okay," Kallen smiled, her eyes wet with tears. "You still did. What you said to me…that you would save me no matter what it takes. It gave me hope. It kept me alive, Lelouch."

Lelouch was mesmerized. A part of him he didn't recognize urged him to move closer, quashing any rational thoughts he had. "Kallen…"

"Lelouch," she spoke softly. "You don't have to be Zero right now, or Lelouch vi Britannia, or anyone else. Please..let me see the real you. Let me _heal _you, Lelouch. Let me heal your soul."

He couldn't take it any longer. He brought her lips to meet his, tugging her gently on top of him. She complied hungrily, savoring every single thing about him as she let him remove her top, exposing a lacy pink bra. He was enraptured by the intoxicating sight before him. He did notice some faded bruises on her arms and shoulders, but he did his best to quell his anger and ignore them.

Lelouch gently pulled Kallen down on top of him. He ran his hands through her spiky hair, feeling how soft it was as she played with his shirt, sneaking one underneath to feel his skin against hers. He didn't protest as she unbuttoned his shirt, helping him out of it.

She gazed at his bare chest. True, he didn't have a sculpted chest and a six pack, but he was still not half-bad looking at all.

Lelouch grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, relishing how Kallen's lithe form felt pressed close against his body. Kallen gasped as she felt his tongue run along her lip, begging for entrance. She eagerly allowed him access, meeting it halfway with her own.

Gently, Lelouch guided her out of the living room and into his small bedroom. He went to turn them around once they reached the bed, but Kallen surprised him and fell on top of him instead.

Their lips parted, both of them breathing heavy as Lelouch took in the amazing goddess on top of him.

"Kallen, are you sure about all this?" he asked. "Not that I don't want to...you know...but, only if you're sure."

"Of course I'm sure, you _baka_," she giggled. "Deep down I've wanted this for a long time, Lelouch. Originally I cared about Zero, yes, and it took me some time to accept you were both the same person. But now I' know for certain what I feel...what I want."

She gave him another beautiful smile, her eyes full of warmth and love. "I want _you_, Lelouch. No one else."

He didn't protest when she pressed her lips to his, fumbling with the belt of his pants. Lelouch's hands wandered across her back, fumbling for a moment with her bra strap. She smiled as she gently stopped him, reaching behind her back to undo the clasp.

Lelouch's eyes went wide as he gazed at her breasts, both nipples pink and erect with excitement. Kallen blushed, going to cover herself.

"Beautiful..." he said with a blush of his own. "You're beautiful, Kallen. No need to be embarrassed. I just...I never truly realized..."

She blushed, giving him one of the most radiant smiles he'd ever seen, tears glistening in her eyes. "Really?" she choked.

Lelouch nodded. "No more lies, Kallen. I truly mean it."

She smiled even wider as she felt comfortable enough to uncover herself. "You can touch them if you want."

Gently, Lelouch massaged her hands over her nipples. She moaned as he explored her naked form, kissing her skin gently. She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling. He spent extra time kissing the bruises on her body. How he wished he could make them disappear.

Lelouch trailed his way down to her stomach, stopping above her shorts. He looked at her for a moment as she smiled, nodding in consent.

His hands removed her shorts, revealing a matching pair of lacy pink panties. His hands cupped her rear, giving it a firm squeeze as Kallen kissed his neck, nibbling gently as Lelouch sighed, shuddering with pleasure.

She trailed down his chest, kissing her way down as she helped him out of his pants, leaving him in just a pair of blue boxers.

She climbed on top of him, grinding her hips against his, enjoying how hard he felt against her moist panties.

"Lelouch..." she moaned. "Please..."

The exiled prince obliged, removing the final piece of clothing. He burned the image of this naked, gorgeous goddess into his mind. For one of the few times in his life, he was left utterly speechless.

"Kallen...you're an angel..." he whispered. She smiled, joyful tears falling in her eyes as she once again captured her lips in his. They rolled on top of each other, hands exploring every inch. Lelouch only stopped only to remove his boxers to even the playing field. He positioned himself on top of her, Kallen spreading her legs for him.

"Please Lelouch..." she said. "Please...I want this. I want you to be my first. Just...please be gentle."

"Always," Lelouch smiled. He let Kallen guide him in, only stopping when she grunted in pain.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded as he began sliding in and out of her, keeping his pace slow. Kallen moaned, her breath quickening.

"Faster Lelouch...please..." she moaned. She wrapped her legs around him as he picked up the pace, kissing her neck. Kallen shuddered, moaning even louder.

Their pace quickened even more as Lelouch grew more confident. They kissed as Kallen moved them onto their side, keeping her left leg underneath him while keeping him inside her. The position got them even closer together.

Their lips reunited as they kept the pace quicker, running their hands over each other. Lelouch kept Kallen close as she held on to him tightly.

"Kallen..." he said. "I'm about to..."

"Please do!" she moaned. "Lelouch, I need you."

He put his all into it, going as fast as possible, Kallen's moans getting even louder.

"Kallen..." Lelouch grunted. "Kallen...KALLEN!" He yelled her name as he felt himself about to let go.

"LELOUCH!"

Their bodies shook as they climaxed together, never taking their eyes off each other as they released everything they had.

* * *

For a moment, Kallen panicked when she woke up in someone's arms the next morning, but quickly relaxed when she saw Lelouch snoring softly.

_He looks cute like this_, she thought with a wistful smile. He looked completely at peace for the first time since she had known him. She brought a hand to his face, running her hands through his hair as his violet eyes fluttered open. He looked panicked as well at first, but quickly relaxed as he realized who was next to him.

"Good morning," he said.

"Hey there," she said, kissing him on the lips.

"Kallen, about last night...that was the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Same here," she said, snuggling closer into his side as he pulled the blankets around them. "I don't regret a single thing."

"Neither do I. But Kallen...I can't do this," Lelouch muttered, looking away as he frowned. "I can't lose you too, Kallen. Not you...my queen..."

"Really?" Kallen asked with a smirk. "Thought I was your angel."

"You are, but also my queen," he said seriously. "There's a reason you're my Q-1, Kallen. But you're not just an important piece of the Black Knights. You're important to me. If I lost you..."

Kallen put a finger to his lips. "Lelouch...I'm back now and I'm not going anywhere. I wish I could have been here for you when Shirley died, or when C.C. lost her memories. But I'm here now. Just please...don't keep me in the dark anymore. You don't have to be the Man of Miracles when it's just us. Please...just let me in. Let me help you. I know I'm not C.C. but at least I can-"

"I'm a demon," Lelouch shook his head. "I've done horrible things, Kallen."

"You're not a demon though," Kallen said. "You're one of the most caring people I've ever met. A true demon wouldn't care this much. You've made mistakes, but you _care_ Lelouch. You're a good man with a big heart, and you don't have to do this alone."

"Kallen...I..."

She put a finger on his lips again. "My turn to talk, now," she gently chastised. "Lelouch, that's my decision to make. I don't know what's going to happen today, and I can't bring Nunnally back, but what I can do is keep you safe for her."

"Why, though?" Lelouch asked. "Why me, Kallen? Why do you care so much?"

"And here I thought you were supposed to be a genius," she smirked. He winced as she lightly hit him on the chest. "Because I love you, you _baka_."

His eyes widened at her words. "You...you do?"

She nodded. "With all my heart, and even more so now that I know the whole story about you and Nunnally. I want to help you build that gentle, free world that you wanted for her. My brother Naoto had a similar dream before I lost him; one of a free Japan. If helping you means getting my hands dirtier than they already are, then so be it. I'll follow you into hell and back if I have to!"

Lelouch was stunned, close to tears as he cupped her cheek. "Kallen...I...I love you, too. I didn't fully realize it until you were taken from me. But I promise I'll keep you safe as well. No more lies, no more masks around you."

She went to move on top of him again when his cell phone went off. Sighing, he got out of bed and picked it up while Kallen sat up, wrapping the blankets around her chest.

"This is Zero...I see. Very well, I'll be right down."

He set the phone down as he began to get dressed.

"That was Oghi. The Britannian envoy has just arrived, so the command staff is gathering downstairs."

Kallen nodded as she got up, moving around the room to grab her clothes. As she went to slide her panties back on, she caught Lelouch staring at her rear. She smirked, shaking it a bit as she slid them on.

"Glad you like what you see," she purred.

"A work of art," Lelouch smirked, shaking his head. Kallen left the room as he got dressed without a word after that.

Once he finished fastening his cape, Lelouch stepped back out into the living room. Kallen was sitting on the couch in her uniform, holding his Zero mask in her arms. She stood up as he moved toward her, handing him the mask.

"Remember Lelouch, you're not alone anymore. Don't let this mask weigh you down. You have allies you can depend on. And most of all...you have me. We'll do this together."

Lelouch smiled, giving her one final kiss before placing the mask on his head.

He took her hand, and together they walked toward the elevator.

They didn't let go, not until the doors opened up in the darkened hanger.

* * *

**Sadly, we know what happens after that.**

**This has been a project I've been working on for a long time, and my first lemon. It's gone through many, many variations until I finally got the inspiration to finish it. It's not directly connected universe-wise to my other Code Geass one-shot **_**To Love a Demon**_**, but I'd like to consider it as a sort of sequel. Don't expect any more lemons anytime soon, though. We will see what happens in the future.**

**This was an idea that came to me while I was re-watching R2 back in 2013 and watched Turn 19. I was incredibly irate when the Black Knights turned on Lelouch so quickly without even giving him a chance to explain, but even more pissed that he and Kallen had practically no time to reconnect after the second Tokyo battle (why did you leave her in captivity for so long, creators? He needed her so much!). **

**Lelouch had an immeasurable weight to carry with him, and with all the death, lies, and tragedy he had to endure, I believe he deserved one night of compassion and confession to the one I think he did truly love deep down (aside from C.C.), but pushed away to protect her from himself. I haven't seen the new Code Geass movie yet but I've heard there isn't much Kallen/Lelouch, which is sad to hear.**

**This one-shot is also dedicated to my girlfriend. She and Kallen share many traits (and are both redheads!), and while she would probably kill me if I said she was an angel, she is to me. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Next up is a new _Insurrection_ chapter (more details in my profile). Let me know what you think in a review!**

**-Sheik**

* * *

**UPDATE, 7/4: I added a line in the story to clarify that Kallen did know Lelouch and Nunnally were connected to the royal family thanks to C.C. However, at least in my story, she didn't realize that Lelouch was a prince. In canon she may have known way more thanks to C.C. Anyway, thank you to the reviewer who pointed out this minor issue.  
**

**Thank you also to those who have favorited/followed/reviewed this story so far. I'd love to see more reviews, so if you enjoyed this story (or even if you didn't), please consider leaving one! It truly makes my day when I see one in my inbox.**


End file.
